bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom
Island of Doom ist das erste Buch der Reihe Bionicle Legends. Es erzählt von den Piraka und den Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui, die nach der Maske des Lebens suchen. Einleitung Die Toa Nuva auf Metru Nui werden von den Turaga zu einer Versammlung gerufen. Auf dieser erzählt Turaga Dume, dass er und Turaga Nuju herausgefunden haben, dass der Große Geist Mata Nui im Sterben liegt. Die Toa sollen sofort zur Insel Voya Nui aufbrechen,um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden, aber Takanuva muss in der Stadt zurückbleiben, um sie zu beschützen. "...the others-do you think they will be all right?" "No, Takanuva, No, I do not." :::-Takanuva und Vakama Kapitel 1 Auf Voya Nui kommen zur selben Zeit sechs Toa-Kanister an. Die drei Matoraner Garan, Balta und Piruk entdecken drei dieser Kanister. Aus dem von Garan kommt ein weiß gepanzertes Wesen, das einen Visorak mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, während Balta ein Wesen trifft, das sich als Toa Hakann vorstellt und verspricht, die Insel zu beschützen. Doch dieser Toa benimmt sich seltsam, Beispielweise jagt er eine ganze Herde Kikanalo in die Luft, weil diese sein „Blickfeld verkleinert“ hätten. Piruk indessen rennt vor der grünen Figur aus dem von ihm gefundenen Kanister erst einmal weg, doch diese holt ihn ein und sagt ihm, dass er keine Angst haben solle, denn er sei Toa Zaktan. Piruk glaubt ihm das aber nicht, weil er viel zu Furcht einflößend aussieht. Also sagt er dem angeblichen Toa, er solle stehen bleiben und auf ihn warten. Unterdessen erwachen auch „Toa“ Avak, „Toa“ Vezok und „Toa“ Reidak in ihren Kanistern und betreten die Insel. Kapitel 2 Die Toa Nuva werden von den Turaga in eine geheimnisvolle Kuppel geführt, in der sechs Toakanister, die die Toa nach Voya Nui bringen sollen, in den Boden eingelassen sind. Die Toa werden in ihre Mission die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen eingeführt. Auf Voya Nui sieht Balta Avak dabei zu, wie er eine ihm unbekannte Maschine baut. Balta fragt Avak über die Maschine aus und geht ihm dabei immer mehr auf die Nerven. Plötzlich findet sich Balta in einem von Avak erschaffenen Gefängnis wieder. Währendessen unterhält sich Garan mit Thok. Garan kommen langsam Zweifel an der guten Absicht der sogenannten "Toa". Dalu unterhält sich unterdessen mit Vezok, um von ihm zu lernen, wie sie ihr Temperament kontrolieren könnte. Er rät ihr, ihr Temperament dazu einzusetzen, die Insel zu übernehmen. Als sie daraufhin weggehen will, schießt Vezok sie mit seinem Augenlaser als Warnung um. Kapitel 3 Die Piraka übernehmen immer weiter die Insel. Zwei Teams aus Matoranern lassen Lava aus dem Vulkan ab. Ein weiteres Team, das von Velika angeführt wird, baut die Piraka-Festung. Garan zweifelt immer mehr daran, dass die "Toa" den Matoraner wirklich helfen wollen. Hakann befiehlt ihm, einen Tempel zu bauen. Jaller bemerkt in Metru Nui die Abwesenheit der Toa Nuva. Er fragt Matoro nach ihnen, er darf ihm jedoch keine Antwort geben und Jaller geht zu Takanuva, der Geheimnisse nicht so gut bewaren kann. Dieser verrät ihm wie erwartet, alles, was er über die Mission der Toa Nuva weiß. Garan, der nach seinem Gespräch mit Hakann verwirrt auf der Insel herum gewandert ist, trifft sich mit Dalu, die etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hat. Währendessen stellt Avak seinen ersten Zamorkugelwerfer fertig. Plötzlich sieht er, dass ein Matoraner, Velika, schnell wegrennt. Während er noch von Velika abgelenkt wird, stehlen Garan und Kazi die Waffe, die er grade fertiggestellt hat. Kapitel 4 Takanuva und Jaller kommen in der seltsamen Kuppel, von der die Toa Nuva abgereist sind, an. Als Jaller Turaga Dume nach dem Ziel der Reise fragt, versucht dieser ihn abzuwimmeln, doch er will sich nicht mehr gefallen lassen, von den Turaga angelogen zu werden. Er stoppt sofort den Wiederaufbau Metru Nuis, um die Turaga zu "erpressen". Auf Voya Nui untersuchen Kazi und Balta die Waffe, die sie von Avak gestohlen haben. Außerhalb des Bergversteckes entdeckt Dalu Avak. Sie lässt ihn auf einmal mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit nach vorne fliegen. Der Einsatz ihres Werkzeuges schwächt sie. Sie greift Avak trotzdem so lange an, bis sie zusammenbricht. Avak entschließt sich, Reidak zu suchen, damit der sich mit der Gefahr "herumschlagen" kann. Die Matoraner beschlißen unterdessen, Piruk in die Piraka-Festung zu schicken. Als er das Bergversteck verlässt, findet er Dalu. Er rennt zurück und trägt sie mit Baltas Hilfe herein. Piruk schleicht sich in die Piraka-Festung ein und sieht Zaktan vor dem Antidermis-Behälter. Er höhrt ihn über die Maske des Lebens reden. Grade, als Piruk sich entschließt zu gehen, betreten Hakann und Avak den Raum. Sie Sagen ihm, dass die Matoraner unruhig werden und an den "Toa" zweifeln. Zaktan greift Avak an, der sich etwas in der Wortwahl vertan hatte. Piruk flieht aus der Kammer. Kapitel 5 Zwei dutzend Matoraner lassen Lava von dem Vulkan ab und fangen an, sich über die harte Arbeit zu beschweren. Plötzlich bricht ein riesiges Wesen aus geschmolzenem Gestein aus dem Vulkan heraus. Hakann und Avak beginnen, das Monster anzugreifen. Es versucht zu fliehen und Hakann verfolgt es. Avak springt herauf und reißt große Stücke aus Stein aus dem Monster heraus. Es verschwindet im Vulkan. Hakann und Avak verkünden, dass "Toa" Zaktann bald eine neue Substanz entwickelt haben würde, die ihnen das Leben erleichtern könne. Garan und Balta beobachten die Szene. Sie beschließen, Hakann und Avak zu folgen. Sie erfahren, dass das "Monster" von Hakanns Elementarkräften gesteuert wurde. In der Pirakafestung befüllt Zaktann die erste Zamorkugel mit Antidermis. Reidak bringt den Ta-Matoraner Dezalk herein und Zaktann infiziert ihn mit der Kugel. Sie befehlen ihm, die anderen Matoraner in das Dorf zu bringen. Piruk, der die Szene offensichtlich beobachtet hat, rennt in das Bergversteck. Er berichtet den anderen Matoranern, die sich um die grade wieder aufgewachte Dalu kümmern von dem, was er gesehen hat. Alle sechs Matoraner verlassen das Bergversteck. Kapitel 6 Im Matoranerdorf haben sich die Matoraner auf Dezalks Befehl hin versammelt. Plötzlich werden die Fackeln gelöscht und die Piraka betreten das Dorf, alle mit Zamorkugelwerfern bewaffnet. Zaktann eröffnet das Feuer und die anderen Piraka folgen ihm. bald sind alle Matoraner im Dorf versklavt. Der Matoraner-Wiederstand erreicht das nun scheinbar leere Dorf. Neben ihnen kommt Dezalk wieder auf die Füße. Er versucht aus dem Dorf zu gehen, doch Balta steht ihm im Weg. Balta lässt ihn vorbei, um ihm zu folgen. Am Fuß des Vulkans nimmt Dezalk sich ein Werkzeug und beginnt zu Arbeiten. Geschockt stellen die Matoraner fest, das die angeblichen Toa ihre Freunde zu Sklaven gemacht haben. Sie fragen sich, warum die Piraka die Lava aus dem Vulkan ablassen und kommen zu dem Schluss, das sie etwas im Vulkan suchen wollen und er dazu leer sein muss. Die Piraka unterhalten sich, und Avak berichtet von seiner Sorge, dass Toa auf die Insel kommen könnten. Nicht viel später steigt Lewa am eisigen Strand aus seinem Kanister. Die Anderen Toa Nuva sind auch schon angekommen. Kopaka sieht mit seiner Kanohi Akaku Matoraner am Vulkan arbeiten und Tahu entscheidet die Suche nach der Maske des Lebens zu beginnen. Der Matoraner-Wiederstand beschließt die Matoraner wieder zu befreien. Kapitel 7 Der Matoraner-Wiederstand plant einen Zamor-Kugelwerfer zu stehlen. Balta soll Vezoks Werfer mit einer Zamorkugel klauen. Plötzlich erscheinen im Westen Feuerstreifen am Himmel. Die Piraka werden auch auf diese aufmerksam und Avak erspäht mit seinem Teleskop-Blick die Toa Nuva. Die Toa Nuva greifen die Piraka an. Die teilen sich auf, so dass die Toa Nuva jetzt Reidak und Hakann gegenüberstehen. Vezok und Thok sollen Balta finden. Hakann entzieht sich dem Kampf und Reidak kämpft allein gegen die Toa Nuva. Immer wieder wird er von den Toa niedergeschlagen, und trotzdem kommt er wieder auf die Füße. Um ihn zu besiegen, benutzt Pohatu schließlich seine Kakama um Onua in schnellen Kreisen um Reidak herum zu tragen. Onua benutzt währendessen seine Pakari und hält seine Hand in den Boden, der so aufgeschnitten wird. Als das Stück Boden, auf dem Reidak steht, vom Boden abgelöst ist, schießt Lewa es mit seinen Luft-Kräften in die Luft. Beim Aufprall hinterlässt Reidak einen Krater, doch aus diesem Krater können die Toa Nuva ein Geräusch hören. Es ist Reidaks Lachen. Kapitel 8 Garan und sein Team warten bei einem Felsvorsprung auf Balta. Sie hören jemanden herankommen und denken erst, es sei einer der Piraka. Es ist jedoch nur Balta, der nach ihnen sucht. Er hat eine Zamorkugel erbeutet. Balta gibt ihnen die Sphäre und flieht in eine andere Richtung als die Anderen. Thok und Vezok suchen Balta. Balta flieht in eine Höhle. Vezok folgt ihm vorsichtig. Dann jedoch kommt Vezok ein Einfall. Er lässt den Eingang der Höhle einstürzen, um Balta darin einzusperren. Onua Nuva sieht in den Krater, den Reidak bei seinem Aufprall hinterlassen hat. Reidak steht auf und schlägt seine Kreissäge in die Kraterwand, um sie in Treibsand zu verwandeln. Onua beginnt, darin zu versinken. Kapitel 9 Gali hört das summen von Zaktans Protoditen. Kopaka und Tahu kommen zu ihr und machen sich kampfbereit, währen Pohatu und Lewa zu Onua rennen. Gali, Kopaka und Tahu bemerken nicht, dass sie von den Piraka flankiert werden, bis Gali von einem Mentalen Angriff von Hakann getroffen wird. Gali fasst sich schnell wieder und rennt zu Hakann. Er unterschätzt ihre Agilität und wird von ihr in einer Wasser-Sphäre gefangen. Er befreit sich, indem er die Sphäre mit einem Hitzeblick verdampft und greift Gali an. Mit einer zweiten mentalen Attacke macht er sie kampfunfähig. Pohatu und Lewa befreien Onua aus dem Treibsand. Währenddessen klettert Reidak aus dem Krater. Lewa stürmt auf Reidak zu. Lewa wirft Reidak auf den Boden. Lewa wirft Reidak zu Pohatu, der Reidak wegtritt. Onua schmettert Reidak auf den Boden und fesselt ihn mit Bändern aus Stein. Avak kämpft mit Kopaka. Er sperrt ihn in einem ausbruchsicheren Gefängniss. Zaktann setzt sich vor Tahu zusammen. Beide bekämpfen sich. Zaktann versucht Tahu auf seine Seite zu ziehen, als das nicht funktioniert kämpft er weiter und sticht Tahu in die Rüstung. Mit seinen Protoditen fügt er ihm starke Schmerzen zu, lässt in jedoch noch am Leben. Kapitel 10 Onua, Lewa und Pohatu versuchen, die Anderen Toa zu befreien. Lewa lenkt die Piraka ab, während Pohatu Gali rettet. Onua schlägt Avak nieder und befreit Kopaka aus seinem brennenden Gefängniss. Thok erweckt einen Berghang zum Leben. Pohatu zerstört den Giganten mit seinen Elementarkräften, wird dann jedoch zusammen mit Lewa von einem von Hakanns mentalen Angriffen getroffen. Alle Toa bis auf Onua sind nun ausgeschaltet. Onua überlegt kurz, ob er aufgeben soll, entscheidet sich aber gegen die Piraka zu kämpfen. Auch Onua wird besiegt. Zaktan befiehlt den anderen Piraka die Toa Nuva zu entwaffnen und sie in den Vulkan zu werfen. Kapitel 11 Jaller sitzt in den Ruinen der Großen Schmiede. Die Matoraner streiken noch immer. Nokama betritt die Ruinen der Schmiede. Sie erzählt ihm alles, was die Turaga herausgefunden haben. Sie geht wieder. Jaller rennt zu befreundeten Matoranern, um mit ihnen nach Voya Nui zu reisen.